Ask the Seven
by SadieKaneIsAwesome
Summary: A collection of Ask the Seven questions! All of them are my original work. Sorry if it's not that good, but I try to make them interesting.
1. Harry Potter

**Ask the Seven**

**First question! **

**Have you guys read Harry Potter?**

Of course! Who hasn't? ~ Annabeth

Uh, me. ~ Hazel

YOU HAVEN'T READ HARRY POTTER? VALDEZ! COPY OF THE SORCERER'S STONE! NOW! ~ Annabeth

That was a bit of an overreaction. I couldn't, with my dyslexia. ~ Percy

They're pretty good. ~ Frank

Uh..I found something, Annabeth, but it's called the Philosopher's Stone. ~ Leo

GIVE IT TO ME! NOW! ~ Annabeth

**A/N:**

**This was my first try at an Ask the Seven! How do you like it?**


	2. Rick Riordan

**Have you guys ever heard of Rick Riordan?**

Yes. He's a child of Hermes, and he writes books. I've never read them, though. ~ Annabeth

I think I've seen one of his books once. And guess what the series was? "Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Pretty cool that we have the same name, huh? ~ Percy

Percy, I think that person is you. ~ Annabeth

Why don't I have my own series? :( ~ Leo

Nice frowny face. ~ Frank


	3. Annabeth Died

**To Percy: Who would you date if Annabeth died?**

Nobody. I'd drown in my own tears. ~ Percy

Awww, man. ~ Nico

Wait, WHAT? ~ Annabeth

*turns to Nico, grabs his shirt collar, and points dagger at his throat* ~ Annabeth

Don't. Steal. My. SEAWEED BRAIN! ~ Annabeth

*gulps* Okay. ~ Nico

Run, Nico, run! ~ The rest of the Argo II

**A/N:**

**Feel free to suggest questions in the reviews!**


	4. Annabeth Punches Someone

**Simply Dreadful:**

**To Annabeth: Can you punch the person to your right in the face?**

*punches the person to her right in the face* ~ Annabeth

OW! ~ Percy

You deserve it, Seaweed Brain. ~ Annabeth

What'd I do to deserve it? ~ Percy

YOU GO MISSING FOR EIGHT MONTHS, FALL INTO TARTARUS, AND HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOUR MOM THAT YOU'RE FLYING STRAIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! ~ Annabeth

Run, Percy! ~ Leo

I'll hold her back! ~ Frank

They're actually working together! ~ Piper

I am going. I do not want to face an angry Annabeth. ~ Jason

**Oh, also: You can ask any demigods or gods. Basically anyone in the PJO/HOO fandom.**


	5. PIPER IS LEO'S STEP-SISTER!

**To Leo: Do you realize that Piper is your step-sister?**

Wait, WHAT? ~ Leo

EW! ~ Piper

Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus, so technically, you are. ~ Annabeth

Wait...I'm technically dating my AUNT? ~ Jason

Wait, that means I'm dating... my cousin? ~ Frank

OH GODS! ANNABETH IS MY SECOND COUSIN?! ~ Percy

What about how I feel? ~ Nico

What? ~ Percy

...Nothing. ~ Nico


	6. Moviescough bad cough

**Anonymous: Have you guys seen the movie version of the Lightning Thief and the Sea of Monsters? If so, what did you think?**

I think Mr. "I-stole-Zeus's-lightning-bolt-and-got-away-with-it" had better answer this. ~ Jason

HEY! I didn't actually steal the lightning bolt, I was _accused _of stealing it. ~ Percy

Guys, please don't fight. Just answer the question. To be honest, it was rather weird seeing it, partially because THEY. DIDN'T. GET. ANYTHING. RIGHT! ~ Annabeth

She's right. Don't fight guys, and I wasn't sure what was happening have the time during the movies. ~ Piper

Me neither. ~ Nico

Um...okay, I have to agree with Nico and Piper. ~ Jason

Well, at least Logan Lerman looks sort of like me. ~ Percy

But he doesn't have your sea-green eyes. ~ Nico

Piper, may I please have Katoptris? ~ Annabeth

Oh ~ Frank

No. ~ Hazel.

RUN NICO! ~ Jason

I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DELETE THAT! ~ Nico


	7. BedWedDEAD

**To Everyone: Bed, Wed, Dead? (Who would you do it with/marry/kill?)**

AHEM Hazel is only 13! ~ Nico

You're not answering the question. ~ Jason

Shut up. ~ Nico

Just answer. ~ Percy

I know I'm going to fall into the dead category because I'M NOT YOUR TYPE! ~ Percy

Gods, Percy. And yes, that's also my answer. For all except dead. ~ Annabeth

Um...I'm not going to answer the first one, but I'd marry Frank, and I think I'm too nice to kill anyone. ~ Hazel

Same thing for the first one, I'd marry Hazel, and kill Leo. ~ Frank

I'D BED/WED THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THE WORLD AND kill Frank. ~ Leo

Boys, be nice. ~ Piper

Leo, the hottest girl in the world is Helen of Troy, and last time guys fought over her, they started the FREAKING TROJAN WAR. ~ Annabeth

Wasn't a horse involved in there somewhere? ~ Percy


	8. Peo and Auto-correct

**Purple polka dot: Hey Jason! Did you know that there are a lot of fanfictions that pair Leo and Piper? They even have a ship name! *drumroll* Liper! My friend made one up that's so funny! It's Peo!**

Um...No, I didn't know. Not sure how I feel about this. And you have a weird friend. ~ Jason

Hey, Beauty Queen. ~ Leo

EW LEO! Don't you remember the other question? The one that mentioned WE'RE STEP-SIBLINGS? ~ Piper

Sorry Leo, but it's true. ~ Annabeth

Hehe. Pepsi sounds like pee. ~ Percy

Pepsi? ~ Hazel

PEPSI? ~ The rest of the Seven

PEO! STUPID AUTO-CORRECT! ~ Percy

**(FYI, no monsters are currently chasing them, so it is safe for them to use cellphones.)**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: GUYS I'M JUST SAYING I'M SORRY AND I LOVE YOU ALL BUT PLEASE BEFORE YOU GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES FIRST! (You might not be sane after the next chapter.)**


	10. PercaDEATH

**To Percy: Did you know Annabeth is cheating on you?**

WHAT? What the heck?! How did this happen? Who knows this?! *stomps off* ~ Percy

Wait, Percy, that isn't true! ~ Annabeth

Ooh, Annabeth's in trou-ble! ~ Leo

SHUT UP LEO! ~ Annabeth

*later* *Percy has come back*

Hey Annabeth, guess what? I found a _new _girlfriend! One who won't cheat on me! ~ Percy *lots of cursing ensues*

Put me down you little- #!$%^&amp;*!(_I'm sorry that there is stuff deleted, but this is rated K, so...yeah._)

Thalia? What are you doing here? ~ Jason

And how do you know so many swear words? Can you teach me them? ~ Leo

This- *#&amp;$%^-_boy_ brought me here! ~ Thalia

PERCY! SHE CAN'T DATE! ~ Annabeth

Oh...yeah. Hmm...who else won't cheat on me? Oh...I know! ~ Percy

LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE! ~ Nico

YEESSS! PERCICO! ~ Jason

Oh gods...*facepalm* ~ Annabeth

You know what? I'm leaving. ~ Hazel


	11. Tempest! LOL Nope, Blackjack

**To anyone (And this literally means ANYONE): Tempest or Blackjack?**

Blackjack. No question. ~ Percy

Blackjack. ~ Annabeth

I don't know, I prefer Arion. ~ Hazel

I hate that horse. ~ Frank

TEMPEST! ~ Jason

Tempest! ~ Piper

Well...I should like Tempest 'cause he's my best friend's horse, but winged horses are FRICKIN' AWESOME! So Blackjack. ~ Leo

Dude. Really? ~ Jason

Um...Blackjack. ~ Nico

Sorry little brother, but Blackjack. ~ Thalia

I prefer Scipio. And Arion is...well...a fast horse. ~ Reyna

HA! Jason, that's 5 votes for Blackjack, 1 for Scipio, 1 for Arion, and only 2 FOR TEMPEST! ~ Percy

Oh, and he calls me boss. ~ Seaweed Brain

ANNABETH DID YOU JUST CHANGE MY USERNAME? ~ Annabeth is Smarter than Percy

;) ~ Annabeth


	12. Phoebe

**To Jason: Any relations to a brick? If so, what's her name?**

Uh...I don't know what you're talking about. *hides Phoebe behind his back* ~ Jason

Jason! Are you cheating on me WITH A BRICK? ~ Piper

I'd tell him to run, but these things usually _end_ in running, so I'll just watch him suffer. ~ Leo

LEO! ~ Everyone

Is it a bad idea for me to say anything else? ~ Leo

Yes. ~ Frank

JASON WILL GRACE. ~ Piper

My middle name isn't Will. Where'd you get that from? ~ Jason

Khione. ~ Piper

And I _will _get her to ice-blast you in the face. ~ Piper

YESS! Piper, you used a pun! Join me...come over to the Dark Side... ~ Percy

Do I have to say it again? WRONG-FRICKIN'-FANDOM! ~ Annabeth


	13. 5SOS

**Everyone: What is your favorite 5SOS song?**

What's 5SOS? ~ Hazel

It's a boy band called 5 Seconds of Summer. ~ Annabeth

Oh. ~ Hazel

Um, WE'RE KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SAVING THE WORLD? ~ Leo

And your point is...? ~ Annabeth

We can't listen to music. ~ Leo

*_music comes blaring out of the corner*_

Under the sea...under the sea... ~ Percy

Oh my gods Percy. How are you even my boyfriend? ~ Annabeth

Down where it's wetter, down where it's better, take it from me! ~ Percy

*facepalm* ~ Annabeth

Well this seems redundant. ~ Piper


	14. Hogwarts Houses

**To Anyone: What is your Hogwarts House?**

What's that? ~ Percy &amp; Hazel

Hazel, it's in the book series Harry Potter. Percy, it's in Harry Potter. ~ Annabeth

Oh. ~ Percy

I've read it...and i think I'd be Hufflepuff. ~ Frank

Hufflepuffs aren't just a bunch of duffers, you know. It's in the Sorting Hat's song:

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." _~ Annabeth

So I'd be Hufflepuff. ~ Percy

I don't know. Gryffindor, maybe? But I might be Slytherin... ~ Piper

I have no idea what any of these are... ~ Leo

I'd probably be Ravenclaw. ~ Annabeth

Slytherin. ~ Nico

Gryffindor? ~ Jason

HOW COME EVERYBODY BUT ME KNOWS WHAT THESE ARE? ~ Percy

DID YOU EVEN WATCH THE MOVIES? ~ Annabeth

WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPITAL LETTERS? ~ Leo


	15. Annabeth Wears Makeup

**To Piper: Ever worn makeup?**

No. ~ Piper

Annabeth has. ~ Percy

WHEN, SEAWEED BRAIN? ~ Annabeth

In the Sea of Monsters. ~ Percy

You had a lot of it on. ~ Reyna

You looked pretty. ~ Percy

Well, thank you, Percy. ~ Annabeth

Well, this is a boring question. WHERE'S THE ACTION? ~ Leo


	16. The Golden Mango

**To Stolls: Best prank ever done? To who and what did you do?**

Travis: The gold mango!

Connor: Yeah man, that was awesome!

Travis: See, we took this mango and spray-painted it gold, right?

Connor: Yeah, and then we wrote "For the Hottest" on it and left it in the Aphrodite cabin!

Travis: Oh, man, when they found it, there were Prada bags and Gucci shoes flying out the window!

Connor: It was hilarious!

Leo: -_- These things aren't even addressed to us anymore.

Percy: It's a whale!

Leo:

Leo:

Leo: What the heck?

Percy: Somebody needs to says it. :P


	17. BEEEEP

**To Hazel: Ever sworn? If so, to who? ~ Catsrawesome**

Hazel:...

Hazel: Only in Spanish. A couple of words that Sammy taught me.

Leo: Ooh, what are they?

Hazel: Usted es un cagando mierda hijo de una perra idiota!

Leo: 0.O

Percy:...Did she just call him an idiot?

Leo: I'm scared.

Percy: So she called you an idiot.

Leo: No. Worse.

Nico: WHAT DID HAZEL SAY?!

Leo: I can't say it in English...it's horrible.

Nico: HAZEL!

Hazel: It's not my fault. Somebody _asked. _

Nico: Well, I bet you can't top this.

Nico: _Che cazzo hai detto tu stronzetto?_

Piper: _S'il vous plait, __chiennes. Francais est evidemment la langue de malediction putain. Et vous ne savez pas connards de merde je l'ai dit._

Annabeth: Well, at least _mine _we'll be able to understand: I elliniki einai i archaia glossa gamimeno katara. Eiste oloi milame skata, skyles.

Jason:

Percy:

Piper:

Hazel:

Frank:

Leo:

Zeus:

The Gods:

Both Camps:

Kronos:

Gaea:

Ouranos:

The universe:

Annabeth: _Skyles, _please. Obviously I win this. *walks away into the sunset*

Percy:

Jason:

Frank:

Leo:...I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who can't read Spanish, Italian, French, or Greek, here's what they said:**

**Hazel: You are a sh***ing fu**ing son of an a**hole bi***.**

**Nico: What the fu** did you say you little sh**?**

**Piper: Please, bi***es. French is obviously the fu**ing curse language. And you a**holes don't know sh** I said.**

**Annabeth: Greek is the ancient fu**ing curse language. You all are talking sh**, bi***es. Bi***es, please.**

**(BTW, I used Google Translate, but I don't speak Spanish, Italian, or Greek and I'm only on beginner level French, so these are probably not accurate.)**


	18. GUYS!

**A/N: GUYS! I'd like to answer ****_all _****of your questions immediately, but unfortunately I am only one person and cannot do that. So stop saying all your questions at the same time! After all, isn't it rather dangerous to use one's vocabulary in a single sentence? :)**


	19. Stepmother

**To Percy: You know you technically killed your step-mother, right? Medusa? ~ Catsrawesome**

Percy: Whoa...I hadn't really thought that through. Wait, so that means my step-father was killed by my step-mom who tried to kill me and had a son who also tried to kill me and my friends?

Annabeth: I really wish I had a frying pan right now.

Percy:...Wait, why?

Annabeth:...

Annabeth: I'm leaving you guys to deal with him.

Frank: Can I go with you so I don't have to deal with Charmander here?

Leo: HEY! If I'm Charmander, then Jason has to be Pikachu.

Jason: Only if Percy is Squirtle.

Percy: I'M NOT SQUIRTLE! I'M NEMO!

Piper: Hazel, let's go join Annabeth.

Hazel: Yes. You're absolutely right.

Leo: *bursts into flames*

Jason: *makes lightning and thunder appear*

Percy: *huge wave*

Frank: *turns into a dragon* I WIN!

Nico: *facepalm*


	20. I Forgot Who Percy and Jason Are

**Frank: Most embarrassing transformation? ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: THIS PERSON AGAIN? I'm calling them Cat Lady.

Frank: AHEM, the question was addressed to me!

Leo: Yeah, well...

Frank: Block him Annabeth.

Annabeth: Hmm...Just give me a minute.

Frank: Hurry up!

Leo: Don't you dare block Leo the Awe-

Annabeth: Did it.

Frank: Okay. Probably the iguana.

Frank: And Leo's not here so he can't tease me!

Leo: HAHAHA LOSERS! You forgot I'm the son of Hephaestus.

Frank: How could I forget? You look equally ugly.

Leo: Frank, you're talking about yourself again.

Frank: Well...uh...uh...At least I didn't lose my memory!

Percy/Jason: HEY!

Frank: Sorry!

Leo: Hmm...you're right. So you'll never be able to forget that I won this contest!

Percy: Right here, guys.

Frank: Leo, you're talking as if you were me again.

Jason: Again, right here.

Frank/Leo: WE DON'T CARE!

Percy: Harsh.


	21. CHOCOLATE BUNNY ARMY!

**Demeter Cabin: LOOK OUT! CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: Cat Lady again? (Sorry, I'm a little obsessed with Leo Valdez! Can you tell?)

Katie: The. Question. Was. Addressed. To. Us.

Miranda: Yeah, go away, you little-

Annabeth: Miranda, I will block you if you start using cuss words.

Miranda: Fine.

Leah: (Making up some characters here) Why would you tell us to look out for chocolate bunnies?

Gus: Um...I don't know. Chocolate _does _come from a plant, so couldn't we just control it?

Percy: COOL! I can get the Demeter Cabin to make me an army of chocolate bunnies!

Malcolm: Um, I'm not sure that's how chlorokinesis works.

Percy: Chloro-what the heck?

Malcolm: Chlorokinesis. It's the ability to control plants, which the Demeter Cabin has because of their mother.

Miranda: Malcolm, WE WILL GIVE PERCY HIS CHOCOLATE BUNNY ARMY AND ATTACK YOU

Katie: IF YOU TEASE US ONE. MORE. TIME. ABOUT OUR POWERS.

Percy: YES! CHOCOLATE BUNNY ARMY!

Malcolm:...Should I be scared?

The Seven: Yes.


	22. Everything

**To everyone: Favorite fanfic about you on Fanfiction? ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: Cat-

Annabeth: There. Blocked him.

Frank: Thank-

Annabeth: Him too. You know what? I'm just going to block all the boys.

Percy: You-

Annabeth: Did it.

Jason: For-

Annabeth: All the awesome questions.

Piper: What's that supposed to mean?

Annabeth: I...uh...I've gotta go!

Katie: ...That was strange.

Hazel: Eh, I've seen stranger things in the thirties.

Nico: Hey, she didn't block me.

Will: Or me.

Nico: Wait a minute...

Will: What?

Nico: Be right back! I've gotta go figure something out!

Bianca: Ah, little brother.

Hazel: Aren't you dead?

Bianca: Aren't _you _dead?

Hazel: ...Touche.

Piper: Seriously though, what are you doing here?

Zoe: Haven't you noticed? Basically anyone can answer these questions.

Travis: Unless Annabeth

Connor: Blocks them!

Travis/Connor: *high-five*

Piper: Annabeth. Annabeth? Anna- oh yeah.

Annabeth: What?

Piper: Block them-

Travis: Haha!

Connor: We blocked her!

Annabeth: How did you do that?

Travis: It's a prank.

Connor: We know everything about pranks.

Travis: _Everything._


	23. Anyone speak Italian?

**To Annabeth and Percy: What would you two do after one of you died in battle? ~ (Leo, don't say it isn't-uh, you-know-who-this time!)**

Leo: I wasn't going to.

Frank: Yes you were.

Leo: No I wasn't.

Frank: Was too.

Leo: Was not.

Frank: YES, YOU WERE!

Leo: NO, I WASN'T!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!

Leo: NO!

Frank: YES!...What were we arguing about again?

Annabeth: IT DOESN'T MATTER! To answer the question, if _I _died, well, I'd be dead, so...I just hope Hades doesn't put in the Fields of Punishment.

Percy: Why would he do that?

Annabeth: BECAUSE I DATED THE SON OF POSEIDON! GODS PERCY, YOUR HEAD IS FULL OF KELP!

Percy: Well, yours is full of...uh...uh...OWL-FACE!

Annabeth: KELP-HEAD!

Percy: WELL AT LEAST I WASN'T BORN OUT OF MY MOM'S HEAD!

Leo: OHHHHHHHH

Annabeth: WELL AT LEAST MY HEAD'S NOT FULL OF KELP!

Jason: BURNNNNNNNN

Hazel: Pass the popcorn, Piper.

Piper: Buttered or not buttered?

Hazel: Buttered.

Piper: *passes popcorn bowl*

Percy: Well...um...um...um, can I pass this round?

Annabeth: *smirks* AT LEAST I CAN MAKE WITTY COMEBACKS

Leo: OHHHHHHHHHH

ANNABETH: AND DON'T YOU TWO DO THAT AGAIN

Jason: BURNNNNNNNNN

Leo: Dude.

Leo: Really?

Leo: I can't be burned!

Jason: Well, you can't fly either!

Leo: Well, at least I'm allowed to exist!

Everyone:...

Annabeth: Leo, how did you know about that?

Leo:...I have my ways.

Percy: Nico?

Nico: *walks in* *sees popcorn all over the floor and Percy and Annabeth standing across from each other and Jason and Leo in fighting position* Che cazzo e successo qui?

Everyone: ...

Jason: Anyone speak Italian?


	24. No Mine

**To Coach Hedge: Favorite type of cupcake? ~ Catsrawesome**

Annabeth: I'm immediately blocking Leo.

Coach Hedge: Thanks, cupcake! To answer, Annabeth.

Annabeth: That's just because I blocked Leo for you.

Frank: And in doing so, you have done us a favor.

Frank/Coach Hedge: ALL HAIL ANNABETH! ALL HAIL ANNABETH!

Nico: WHAT IS HAPPENING?

Percy: What do you mean?

Nico: *mutters under breath* Why did I ever have a crush on you?

Piper: What was that?

Nico: NOTHING! NOTHING! THAT WAS NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING! NOTHING!

Jason: YES, YOU DI-

Annabeth: Did it work, Nico?

Frank/Coach Hedge/Nico: ALL HAIL ANNABETH! ALL HAIL ANNABETH! ALL HAIL ANNABETH!

Percy: No. Mine.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry but I have to put this story on hold! :( I am working on an Outsiders fanfic. (In case anybody's interested!) Not sure what it'll be called yet, but search for the newest story! Thanks for being patient with me.**


	26. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT. FOR ANYONE ON HERE THAT IS ON TUMBLR, WE ARE AT WAR WITH 4CHAN. I REPEAT: WE ARE AT WAR WITH 4CHAN. GO TO THIS LINK TO SEE WHY BECAUSE I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT ALL HERE:**

** pin/318559373615971243**

**(Yes I know it has "https." Never mind that. JUST TRAIN, SOLDIERS! TRAIN!)**

**(And yes I know this does not relate to the story. But one guy got a girl TO KILL HERSELF! If you don't think that's important...Anyway, HELP US!)**


	27. IT'S BACK!

**A/N: Okay everybody! **

**Ask the Seven is back on!**

**I can't answer absolutely all of your questions, so I will only use questions with reviews from today or further in the future! **

**You can also PM me questions!**

**Thank you for reading this message!**


	28. We Don't Want Annabeth to Kill Us

**To Everyone:(Must answer truthfully) Who is smarter, Annabeth or the Stolls? ~ Catsrawesome**

Percy: Definitely Annabeth.

Jason: Annabeth.

Leo: Annabeth.

Frank: Annabeth.

Hazel: I've never met the Stolls...

Nico: I'm sort of kind of on Annabeth's bad side now so I'm just gonna say Annabeth.

Percy: How are you on her bad side?

Nico:

Nico:

Nico: ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!

Piper: The Stolls are street smart, Annabeth is book smart.

Thalia: Annabeth.

Annabeth:

Annabeth:

Annabeth: Are you guys just answering so I don't kill you?

Connor: Yes

Travis: they

Connor: are.


	29. DON'T CALL ME CAT LADY

**To Leo: Don't call me Cat Lady. ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: But- but- what?!

Nico: I think you broke him.

Jason:

Nico: And don't you start.

Percy:...

Percy: WHY IS NICO SO MAD AT JASON RECENTLY?

Ncio: That's completely the wrong question to ask.

Leo: CAN'T...HELP...IT! CAT LADY!

Leo: Hey you know you're name looks wierd right now right?

Annabeth: *your *weird

Leo: HEY!

Annabeth:...


	30. Awkward

**Nico: Favorite color besides black? ~ Catsrawesome**

Frank: *favourite *colour

Annabeth: *gasp*

Nico: THE QUESTION IS FOR ME AND HE'S CANADIAN.

Leo: I HAVEN'T TEASED HIM FOR THAT YET!

Hazel: BOYS. CALM DOWN.

Nico: ANYWAY...my favorite color is probably green.

Annabeth:...

Nico:...

Annabeth:...

Nico:...

Annabeth: Agree not to talk about this?

Nico: Deal.

Thalia: What is

Reyna: Going on

Thalia &amp; Reyna: HERE?

Percy: ...Can I go out now? Cause, you know, it sort of got kind of awkward here.

Leo: MOST OF US DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT'S AWKWARD! Oh hi Cat Lady.


	31. Hair

**To Everyone: Out of the boys, who has the best hair?**

Reyna: Jason

Piper: Jason

*growling sounds*

Annabeth: Percy

Rachel: Percy

*louder growling sounds*

Hazel: Frank

Nico: Me

Leo: Me

Percy: Me

Jason: Me

*tons of growling sounds*

Frank: I DON'T JUDGE PEOPLE BY THEIR HAIR

Thalia:

Thalia: Percy.


	32. FROZEN

**To Everyone: BEST FROZEN SONG! ~ Catsrawesome**

Annabeth: This isn't a question.

Annabeth: It's _obviously _For the First Time In Forever.

Percy: No way! It's Let It Go!

Khione: _Obviously,_ filthy mortals.

Leo: Ugh, you.

Jason:..wait...so...I have to honor _her _too?

Nico: Yep bye! In Summer

Piper: Reprise of For the First Time in Forever

Hazel: Do you want to build a snowman?

Leo: C'MON LET'S GO AND PLAY!

Nico: How ironic. Mine's In Summer

Frank: Fixer-Upper

Jason:...

Jason: BLONDNESS IS NOT UNMANLY

Piper: Why am I dating you?

Leo: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks?

Frank: Or the grumpy way he talks?

Hazel: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?

Nico: And though we know he washes well he always ends up sort of smelly

Leo: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!

Leo/Frank: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws

Annabeth: Like his peculiar brain dear

Percy: His thing with the reindeer

Jason: I DON'T HAVE A REINDEER

Leo: Tempest

Jason: That's just weird.

Annabeth/Percy: That's a little outside of nature's laws!

The 7+Nico(minus Jasper): So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of

You can fix this fixer-upper

Up with a little bit of love!

Jason: Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here.

Leo: I'll say! So tell me, dear: Is it the way that he runs scared?

Frank: Or that he's socially impaired?

Nico: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?

Reyna:...

Piper:...

Nico: What?

Piper: I didn't need that in my head.

Frank: Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?

Annabeth: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?

The 7+Nico(minus Jasper): He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs

Jason: No I don't!

The 7+Nico(minus Jasper): His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix up this fixer-upper  
Is to fix him up with you!

Leo: We're not saying you can change him,

'Cause people don't really change

We're only saying that love's a force

That's powerful and strange(Jason tries to talk but Nico shuts him up)

People make bad choices

If they're mad, or scared, or stressed

But throw a little love their way

Girls(minus Piper): Throw a little love their way

Leo and Girls: And you'll bring out their best!

The 7+Nico(minus Jasper): True love brings out the best!

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's what it's all about!

Hades: Father!

Hazel: Sister!

Nico: Brother!

The 7+Nico(minus Jasper): We need each other to raise us up and round us out

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But when push comes to shove

Percy: The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is

The 7+Nico(minus Jasper): True! True! True, true, true!

Love(True love)

Love, love, love, love, love

Love! (True love!)

True...

Leo: Do you, Piper, take Jason to be your troll-fully wedded-

Piper: Wait, what?

Leo: You're getting married.

The 7+Nico(minus Jasper): Love!

* * *

Piper: Did we...did we just get married?

Jason: With a Disney song?

Leo: Yep!

Nico: That was weird.

Annabeth: Agreed.


	33. You All Have Issues

**To Leo: If you want, you can call me Cat. ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: YESSSS!

Frank: Wait, _Leo _got on somebody's good side?

Leo: Well I wouldn't expect you to, Chinese Canadian baby-man.

Percy: *pulls out Riptide and points it at Leo's throat* Don't talk to my friends like that.

Leo: ...Jeez man, anger issues.

Frank: _He's _got anger issues?

Piper: You do realize my boyfriend is the only one who is behaving right now.

Annabeth:...

Hazel:...

Calypso:...

Nico: You all have issues. And definitely not just anger.

**A/N: Sorry this is short! But you guys send way too few reviews now whenever I want to write. So...****_please_****? THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND LIKING IT AND I THINK WE CAN ALL AGREE WITH NICO ON THIS.**


	34. Fanfiction

**All: Have you ever read an M-rated fanfiction? ~ fyphoneix**

Annabeth: Unfortunately, yes.

Hazel:...What's a fanfiction?

Nico: DON'TSHOWHER DON'TSHOWHER DON'TSHOWHER!

Nico:...um yeah I've read one too.

Jason: Huh?

Piper: DON'T. READ. THEM.

Frank: NOBODY SHOW HAZEL.

Percy: Somebody's going to show her now, aren't they?

All: PERCY!

Percy: SORRY! Sheesh...


	35. Describe Each Other

**All: How would you describe each other? ~ fyphoneix**

Annabeth: Percy: Hot Piper: Brave Hazel: Awesome Frank: Helpful Jason: Leader Leo: Annoying Nico: Um...

Leo: OH COME ON! How am I annoying?

Nico: At least you didn't get "um..."

Hazel: Guys, just answer the question.

Leo: Fine. Um how do I start...

Hazel: FINE! I'll start. Frank: Hot Piper: Cool Jason: Um he's a praetor Percy: Awesome Annabeth: Friendly Leo: Idon'tknow sort of annoying? Nico: Awesome Brother

Leo: "I don't know sort of annoying"? Really?

Jason: She said "Um he's a praetor"...not sure how I feel about that...

Percy: YEAH I'M AWESOME!

Random Fangirl: YES!

Piper: Anybody else worrying about the "random fangirl"?

Annabeth: ...what even...

Random Fangirl: BYE!

Nico: MY. TURN. You're all insane.

Leo: DUDE. REALLY?


	36. What's with you and blue food?

**Percy: What's with you and blue food? :/ ~ fyphoneix**

Percy: Um...I...um...HELP ANNABETH!

Annabeth: I...actually don't know.

The rest of the 7: *gasp*

Nico: I might know.

Random Fangirl: YES I TOLD HIM!

Nico: But I'm not going to tell you.

Jason: C'MON!

Nico: No.

Jason: YES!

Nico: NO.

Jason: YES.

Nico: I'm leaving.

Random Fangirl: WAIT FOR ME!


	37. Have you ever gone to school I MEAN HELL

**Jason: Have you ever even gone to school? (He spent his entire life either at the Wolf or at Camp Jupiter.) ~ Catsrawesome**

Leo: HI CAT!

Everybody: *stares at Jason then thinks back on their own life, "school"*

Nico: I...I haven't really gone to school either.

Leo: Um, even I've gone to school.

Nico: Don't. Ask.

Jason: Doesn't...Doesn't that one day at the Wilderness School count?

Piper/Leo: No.

Jason: WHY?

Piper: Because neither of you did the worksheet.

Leo: C'mon Pipes! "Describe two signs of erosion"? What the heck does that even mean?

Jason: Yeah! And besides, I had an excuse! My memory was taken!

Piper: You could've at least _pretended _to do schoolwork!

Nico: Oh, marriage problems. *shadow travels away*

Piper: ...What?

Leo: REALLY? I ALREADY FEEL LIKE A THIRD WHEEL AND YOU HAVE TO PUSH IT?

Annabeth: I have a feeling this is not where this question was heading.


	38. ReynaFANGIRLING! ASDFGHJKL!

**Snapple3077: Annabeth! What if we all told you that Nico was going to marry Percy? What would your reaction be? And in class, me and my friends made a name for them! It's called Peco! Or Nicy! Hee hee! :D :D**

Annabeth: I wouldn't really be worried, because Percy is not Nico's type.

Percy: HOW AM I NOT YOUR TYPE?!

Jason: WHAT?! HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?!

Nico: GIVE IT UP ALREADY! YOU ARE ANNABETH'S TYPE! REMEMBER?! ANNABETH?! YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!

Annabeth: You are such a Seaweed Brain. And the ship name is weird.

Jason: Oh great, Piper's rubbed off on you.

Piper: HEY!

Piper: ...I just finished The Fault In Our Stars.

Reyna: ME TOO! Augustus's death was _so SAD!_

Piper: I KNOW! And Monica broke up with Isaac, that b*tch!

Reyna: We will kill her.

Piper: And toss her into Tartarus.

Reyna: Covered in paper cuts.

Piper: After being dipped in the River Styx.

Reyna: And egging her house.

Jason: ...What just happened?

Piper/Reyna: GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT AUGUSTUS OR ISAAC!

Leo: OH! Both your girlfriend and former girlfriend rejected you!

Jason: SHUT UP LEO!


	39. Sassy Nico

**To: the Seven-Hi guys! Remember me? Like a looong time ago, I asked you guys a question about Liper/Peo. So anyways, the friend who made it up was Snapple3077, the person that asked Annabeth what she would do if Percy and Nico got married or something. Ok. On to my question now. Who do you think, out of the seven, is the best cook? (you can't say yourself)  
\- Purpliciouspolkadot**

Annabeth: I hate to admit it, but Leo. Probably because he can cook without actually using an oven.

Percy: Annabeth. Everything she does is perfect, so why not cooking too?

Annabeth: *rolls eyes* Seaweed Brain.

Piper: I have to agree with Annabeth.

Jason: ...I'm not really sure?

Frank: Hazel.

Hazel: I don't know.

Nico: Oh great, just leave me out of this, whatever-your-name-is, why don't you?


	40. DOOWEEDOOO!

**Dear, well, everyone: Have you ever watched anime? Sincerely, Dr. MKDemigodZX P.S. I know you are going to call me something Leo**

Leo: DR.?! DOCTOR?! ARE YOU A WHOVIAN?!

Annabeth: What is he want about?

Leo: I LIKE YOUR SHOELACES!

Piper: No idea.

Percy: OH! THANKS I STOLE THEM FROM THE PRESIDENT!

Leo: WAIT YOU HAVE ONE TOO?!

Percy: Yeah for some reason I'm weirdly popular on there...

Annabeth: Seaweed Brain. Tell me. _Now._

Jason: Like I said before, I'm going. I _do not _want to face an angry Annabeth.

Leo: DOOWEEDOOO!

Nico: DOCTOR WHO!

Percy/Leo: NICO?

Hazel:...I watch anime.


	41. Somebody's Gonna Die

**Dear the Seven: Yes, I am a Whovian, if that answers your question Leo. Anyway, if one (or two) of you guys died in battle or something, then how will the rest of you guys react? P.S. You can call me the Doctor (but not THE Doctor who)if you want, Leo. **

Annabeth:...

Percy:...

Piper:...

Jason:...

Hazel:...

Frank:...

Leo:...

Nico: None of them will die in battle. Except for one person, whom I don't want to mention.

**A/N: WHO'S GOING TO DIE?! COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS! (or put in the reviews whatever)**


	42. Nico's Question

**To: Nico  
Well fine, Mr. Sassy-pants. I'll ask you a question. If you had to choose between dating Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso, who would you choose? (I would say Hazel, but she's your sister) AND NO LOOPHOLES! You're welcome  
Purpliciouspolkadot**

Nico: One I don't know (I never got her card in Mythomagic and I don't know her), one made incorrect assumptions about me, and one would just be awkward. So Annabeth because eventually we'd just get over the awkwardness.

Annabeth: Oh...kay.

Percy: YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!

Annabeth: Percy CALM DOWN!

Piper: What...what incorrect assumptions did I make about you?

Jason: *whispers to Piper*

Piper:...

Piper:

Piper:

Nico: YOU.

Nico: DID.

Nico: NOT.

Nico: JUST.

Nico: TELL.

Nico: HER.

Calypso: ...What's Mythomagic?

Nico: I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ALL WHO'S GOING TO DIE IF JASON JUST TOLD HER.

Leo: Great! Now the person can be prepared.

Nico: That plan backfired. And all I'm going to say is, they're running out of time.

**A/N: WHO IS GOING TO DIE?!**


	43. JeynaJasperor just Jason?

**Something you would save if the world was going to end? -ThatOneGirlWithADream**

Percy: Annabeth.

Jason: DUDE STOP WITH ALL THE SAVING-YOUR-GIRLFRIEND STUFF! YOU'RE MAKING THE REST OF US LOOK BAD!

Leo: You're just angry because you got rejected by both of your former girlfriends.

Jason: REYNA. WAS. NEVER. MY. GIRLFRIEND!

Thalia: You know that's not true, little brother.

Reyna:...

Reyna: It actually is true.

Thalia+all Jeyna shippers: WHAT!

Piper: Who said I'm his _former _girlfriend?!

Nico: I'd save Hazel. Oh and the person? They have a week left.

The Seven, Thalia, and Reyna: WHAT!


	44. Ray of Sunshine

**Dear the seven plus Nico:  
I think you misinterpret and misread the question. I asked "IF one or two of you guys died in battle or something else, then how would the rest of you guys REACT in response to his/her/their death(s)?". I never asked who IS going to die. Annabeth, I thought you were the smart one! Sincerely, Dr. MKDemigodZX P.S. Hey, Percy and Annabeth, remember that question about how if one of you two died in battle, how will the other react to that? Well, you two answered it wrong. So, to be clear and to restate: To Percy: If Annabeth died during one of the quests you guys did (like, instance, if Annabeth lost to that spider (I forget her name), then how will you react? To Annabeth: If Percy died during one of the quests you guys did(like, for instance, if Percy lost to Kronos), then how will you react?**

Nico: I know you asked "IF", but too bad. Someone IS going to die. And unfortunately, I know who it is.

Percy: If Annabeth died, I'd kill myself just to be with her.

Annabeth: That was...romantic...yet...really depressing...Anyway, if Percy died, I'd probably cry about it for at least a month, but eventually, I'd get over it. Not completely, though.

Leo: C'mon dude! Just tell us who it is!

Nico: _Do_ _not _call me "dude." And if I do, I'll jinx it. She only has 6 days to live, and I don't want to shorten it for her.

All(-Nico): SHE?!

Boys: WHEW IT'S NOT ME!

Girls: *look at each other worriedly*

Annabeth: Nico...is it...one of the Seven?

Nico: Yes.

Annabeth:...

Piper:...

Hazel:...

Percy: Annabeth _WILL NOT _die.

Jason: Neither will Piper.

Frank: Nor Hazel.

Nico: Six days, and one of you three will be proven wrong.

Leo: Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine.

**A/N: Well that got...depressing...**


	45. Six Days

**Dear the seven and other demigods, First of all, ignore purpliciouspolkadot. I DID NOT MAKE UP PEO! *runs around and purpliciouspolkadot screams* Okay, on with the question: What would you do if you ended up in prison? And no, you do not have any weapons with you :) and also, no, I do not support Percico. PERCABETH ALL THE WAY! Thanks, snapple3077**

Piper: OKAY?

Reyna: OKAY.

*Reyna and Piper go off to fangirl together while Jason looks at them in confusion*

Jason: What even...

Leo: I CAN MAKE A WEAPON OUT OF THE PRISON BARS

Annabeth: Leo, sometimes you're really, really, scary.

Leo: NOT AS SCARY AS NICO

Nico: I'm not scary, I'm just telling the truth. And I don't know, I'd just summon some ghost of a thief-

Leo: OR A MURDERER

Nico: SHUT. UP. I WOULD NEVER KILL THIS PERSON. Anyway, I'd summon them, and ask them how to break out.

Annabeth: I'd figure some way out. Unless the prison has free wi-fi and-hey wait a minute! If demigods used electronics in prison, the monsters wouldn't be able to get to us there! So I could watch Doctor Who all I want!

Percy: YES! NOW WE CAN WATCH IT TOGETHER! Okay?

Annabeth: Okay.

Piper/Reyna: NO PERCY YOU'RE GOING TO END UP DEAD. YOU'RE GOING TO LIGHT UP LIKE A CHRISTMAS TREE AND END UP DEAD.

Thalia: *notches arrow* Not all pine trees are Christmas trees.


	46. Calypso

**Dear Leo...  
Leo, do you like Calypso? I hope you do-she is awesome. Sincerely, snapple3077(I hope you like Calypso)**

Leo: Yes.

Annabeth: Well that was short. And no fighting this time!

Percy: ...Calypso?

Thalia: Isn't that a kind of Carribean music?

Nico: No, she's a goddess trapped on an island named Ogygia because she helped the Titans in the First Titan War, and she's cursed to fall in love with any man that comes to her island. You can use her in Mythomagic to detain Odysseus if your opponent has him.

Thalia:...

Leo: WAIT. ODYSSEUS? WHAT IS HE DOING WITH MY GIRL!

Jason: Leo is...Leo has...a-a...a...a g-girlfriend?

Leo: I'm sorry, do you need me to fix your keyboard OR YOUR HEAD BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!

Jason: Sorry man, I just...you know what I'll stop talking.

Leo: Good.


	47. CALEO

**To Leo: Come up with a different nickname for me (you can call me by it for one chapter, and then back to calling me Cat).**

Leo: Cat Lady?

Annabeth: You already did that.

Leo: Cat?

Annabeth: Really Leo. -.- Just...really.

Percy: LOOK A WHALE

Annabeth: Do you want to be judoflipped again?

Percy: Sorry Annabeth.

Jason: Can you try not to be controlled by your girlfriend?

Percy: Well if Nico's telling the truth-

Nico: I am.

Percy: -she might _DIE!_ I AM NOT GOING TO LET ANNABETH DIE.

Annabeth: Calm down Seaweed Brain. I'm not going to die.

Calypso: Hi.

Leo: CALYPSO!

Calypso: LEO!

Leo: Um...so...we're going to go somewhere else...

Annabeth: Where are they going?

Piper: No idea.

***If you have headphones put "A Whole New World" from Aladdin on***

*Leo and Calypso riding Festus*

Leo: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under on a flying dragon ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming

Calypso: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here,  
It's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Leo: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Calypso: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, rewheeling through an endless diamond sky

*At this point a constellation of a Huntress shoots an arrow across the sky*

Calypso: A whole new world

Leo: Don't you dare close your eyes

Calypso: A hundred thousand things to see

Leo: Hold your breath, it gets better

Calypso: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be

Leo: A whole new world

Calypso: Every turn a surprise

Leo: With new horizons to pursue

Calypso: Every moment red letter

Caleo: I'd chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

Leo: A whole new world

Calypso: A whole new world

Leo: That's where we'll be

Calypso: That's where we'll be

Leo: A thrilling chase

Calypso: A wondrous place

Caleo: For you and me

Percy: So...did anyone see where Leo and Calypso went?


	48. Hazel Wins

**To all: Who is most likely to die and come back to life (besides yourself)? ~ Catsrawesome**

Hazel: But...I already did that...

Nico: Oh, by the way, I was just kidding.

The Seven: WHAT!

Thalia: Why you little...I'm going to kill you for making me worry about Annabeth!

Annabeth: WILL PEOPLE STOP BEING SO OVERPROTECTIVE OF ME!

Percy: But-

Annabeth: No buts, Seaweed Brain. Or Thalia, for that matter.

Percy/Thalia: Sorry.

Jason: I'm just going to say Hazel because she already did it.

Nico: Only because of me.

Frank: I think all of us are glad you did it.

Leo: Not the whole "somebody's-gonna-die" thing though. That was a cruel prank.

Piper: Agreed.


	49. The End (of their lives)

**To All: What would your last words be if you were about to die? ~ Catsrawesome**

Percy: I love you, Annabeth.

Annabeth: I love you, Seaweed Brain.

Jason: I did well enough, right?

Piper: At least I had you guys.

Frank: It was going to end like this anyway.

Hazel: Nico, I want you to be happy.

Leo: I swear on the River Styx I'll come back.

Nico: This is for you, Bianca.

Reyna: I never got my happy ending, but at least I'm content.

Thalia: Luke, Annabeth, we'll be a family again.

**A/N: It physically pained me to write this chapter...**


	50. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ****_forever._**

**I've been going through a lot lately...**

**Anyway, I have a new fanfic up, called "Memories"!**

**It's a PJO/HoO story, although it's a bit of a crossover, and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out!**

**Thanks!**


	51. Teresa

**To Leo: Does everyone know about Teresa? ~ Guest**

Leo: Teresa? Who's Teresa?

Nico: That girl from The Maze Runner?

Annabeth: A nun?

Percy: Maybe this person is just confused?

Jason: Probably. Like you, usually.

Percy: HEY! I am not usually confused!

Piper: And I'm going to have to cut this short so they don't try to kill each other again.

Nico: AGAIN?!


	52. Aphrodite Cabin

**To Piper and, well, the Aphrodite Cabin(minus Drew):**

**Who's better: the 10th Doctor or the 11th Doctor? ~ Dr. MKDemigodZ**

Piper: If you want to know about Doctor Who, ask Percy or Leo. They're apparently "experts."

Lacy: None of us really watch it...except that one time the Stolls snuck a TV into camp and-

Travis: Lacy, shh!

Connor: Chiron isn't supposed to know about that!

Drew: Ugh, twins.

Travis: We. Are. Not. Twins. I. Am. The. Head. Counselor. Of. The. Hermes. Cabin. Please. Reread. The. Lost. Hero. Again. If. You. Aren't. Sure. That. I. Am. Telling. The. Truth.

Annabeth: Travis, stop breaking the fourth wall.

Travis: Yes ma'am.

Mitchell: The Eleventh Doctor...? I think...?

**A/N: Okay, some people have asked me why it takes so long to do these. I recently got an iPhone and unfortunately you can't update fanfiction on here on a cell. **

**Also my fingers hurt after typing Travis's rant.**

**And (don't kill me) but I've watched like only one episode of Doctor Who.**


	53. James Bond

**Here's a question for the Aphrodite Cabin: Who is the hottest James Bond actor? ~ JCook16**

Mitchell: It's _obviously _Timothy Dalton. I mean, have you _seen _him?

Nico: HA! Annabeth, I told you I wasn't the only one! You owe me 50 bucks!

Annabeth: Great. Now go ask Will out.

Nico: ...w-what?

Piper: ...I have no idea what is going on, but I'm saying Pierce Brosnan.

Lacy: ...

Lacy: ...

_{Lacy cannot answer the question right now because all of the actors are extremely handsome and she is speechlessly basking in their glory}_

Drew: Hmph. I'm not going to answer this because I was excluded from the previous question.

**A/N: I have to agree with Mitchell on this. Because seriously, Timothy Dalton is ****_handsome._**


	54. Prosthetic Robot Arms

**To Leo: Can you build a hoverboard, jetpack, robot arm (for people) and a cloning machine? ~ the boltguard**

Leo: I'm working on them! Of course, I have Festus, so I wouldn't need a hoverboard or jetpack...

Leo: Hey. Where's Annabeth? I'm surprised she hasn't tried to stop me from cloning myself.

Leo: Not that I _am _doing it right now. That is to say- I mean-

Leo: Forget it.

Leo: ...And aren't there prosthetic robot arms?

Leo: For armless people?

Leo: I'd hate to be armless.

Leo: Of course, I've already died, so...

Leo: Hey, where'd _everyone _go?


	55. Calypso's Island

**To Calypso: How did you even escape the island? Because well done! ~ Catsrawesome**

Calypso: Well, Leo was flying in on Festus, a complete, smoking mess-

Leo: Sorry, Sunshine, but I had literally just _died..._

Calypso: _As I was saying, _he landed on Ogygia, and flew us away on Festus, back to Camp Half-Blood.

Leo: YEAH! I rescued her! TAKE THAT, NEMESIS!

Calypso: ...what?

Leo: Long story. Tell you later.

**~LE SPOILERS BELOW~**

**A/N: Have you read Blood of Olympus? I'm curious because you would have known about this...**


	56. Death Day

**To Nico: Death Day is off? AWWW... *sadly puts away weapons* ~ Catsrawesome**

Nico: You know what? You seem insane...so I'm just...gonna go now...

_{Nico has left to find a safe hiding place}_

Leo: Annnd Death Boy leaves again.

Nico: What did you call me?

Leo: I thought you were finding a safe place to hide?

Nico: Watch your back, Valdez.

Leo: Sheesh...It's like you hate me or something.

Nico: Not you, exactly. Something _else _your dad made.

Piper: I'm going to end this now because this is getting awkward.

**A/N: The author would like to clarify that she does not share Nico's opinions about the reviewer.**


	57. A Bedtime Story

**To anyone: Read me a bedtime story. ~ Catsrawesome**

Nico: The cow jumped over the moon. The cow died because there's no oxygen in space. The cow's dead body fell to earth and went _splat._

Annabeth: _Nico!_

Nico: What? That's what most _original _fairy tales are like. Have you read The Snow Queen?

Leo/Jason/Piper: _{slowly look at each other and start to back away from Nico}_

Nico: And this person is insane.

Leo: You're insane.

Nico: I don't want to get into a trash-talk battle with someone not even worthy of being called trash.

Annabeth: _NICO!_

Nico: I don't care, Annabeth. I'm going to keep fighting with him.

Percy: Oh- he means- um... I have to go do my homework.

Percy: Bye.

Nico: _Mathematica non sta andando a vendicare la morte Bianca._

Leo: _No tengo ni idea de lo que usted acaba de decir, pero el italiano no se va a llevar a mi madre._

Reyna: Leo, we know that. Why do you hate Nico so much? Nico, why do you hate Leo so much?

Leo: _EL MATO A MI MAMA!_

Nico: _SUO PADRE UCCISO BIANCA!_

Annabeth: I'm going to cut this short because apparently no one around here except Reyna can act like a civilized adult.

**A/N: So... this chapter got kind of serious... especially if you read Spanish and/or Italian... if you don't, find a translator other than Google to find out why Nico and Leo are fighting... and possibly giving each other the silent treatment next chapter... sorry about that... especially if you ship Valdangelo/Leico... They won't be very happy with you...**


	58. TFIOS

**To everyone: Are you a TFIOS (The Fault In Our Stars) fan?**

Piper/Reyna: YES! YES! YES!

Nico: I take back what I said earlier. I'd rather have Hazel marry Jason than date _you-know-who._

Leo: I'd say I'm not Voldemort, but he's obviously better than you.

Annabeth: I'll try to let it slide for one chapter...Leo, I thought you hadn't read Harry Potter?

Leo: I've seen the movies!

Annabeth: Oh, yeah. Because the movies are always _exactly _like the books. Especially when you make a girl character who was a blond into a brunette.

Annabeth: Where is Percy, anyway? I'm surprised he's not complaining that he was sixteen instead of twelve...

Frank: Still "doing his homework."

Annabeth: Why is that in quotes?

Frank: He's lying in bed, apparently having an "existential crisis" about what would have happened if he had done something differently.

Frank: I'm not sure what an existential crisis is, or what he wants to have done differently, but he told me to tell you guys that he's still doing his homework.

Jason: Nico, _why _do you want me to marry Hazel?

Nico: I don't _want _you to marry Hazel, Frank's perfect for her-

Frank: YES!

Nico: -but if he died or something, then you're better than Mr. All-the-ladies-don't-love-me here.

Leo: I'm not going to even take offense, because you're not worth taking offense from.

Annabeth: _BOYS! _I was trying to let it slide for one chapter, but I've had it! So_ will you stop fighting!_

Reyna: Maybe we can find out what they're fighting about, and reverse it.

Nico: You can't reverse death.

Leo: Yeah!

Leo: Wait, what?

Leo: You brought Hazel back from the dead, and I used the physician's cure.

Nico: When I rescued Hazel, the Doors of Death were _STILL OPEN! _And you were selfish and took the physician's cure for yourself and made your friends worry about you when you were _perfectly fine! Il piccolo cazzo._

Leo: Well, if you forgotten, I saved the world, so _SHUT YOUR MOUTH!_

Piper: Leo!

Nico: I'm not going to shut my mouth for someone whose dad killed my sister.

**A/N: That got... dark... I'm gonna go cry now... bye.**


	59. Thalia or Piper

**To Jason: If Thalia and Piper were kidnapped by someone who apparently hates you(probably Hera/Juno fault) and you can only save one of them, who will you save? ~ Dr. MKDemigodZ **

Jason: I...um...can't I save both of them? I mean, you did sort of leave that loophole. I get the feeling you meant only one of them. But the way question is now, you left a loophole so I'm going to take that advantage and say I'd save both them.

Annabeth: Was...that a fully answered question without any fighting or arguing?

Leo: Oh _no_! The world is ending!

Leo: ...wait a minute...


	60. Goddess of Manure

**To Annabeth: How many US presidents were Greek demigods? Were any of them, if you can guess, Roman demigods?**

Annabeth: Three. Thomas Jefferson was a son of Athena, Abraham Lincoln was a son of Hermes, and Theodore Roosevelt was a son of Hebe. If there are Romans, probably Ronald Reagan.

Reyna: Yes. Son of Janus.

Annabeth: I don't like him.

Reyna: Who? Ronald Reagan or Janus?

Annabeth: Janus.

Percy: Oh, yeah. We met him in the Labyrinth, and the person who saved us from him was _Hera._

Hera: Person? Excuse me, I am a goddess!

Annabeth: Oh great, the goddess of manure can answer too.


	61. Goosebumps

**To Percy: What is your favorite Sea animal that isn't from any mythology whatsoever? ~ Dr. MKDemigodZ**

Percy: Probay a seahorse. They basically swim by scooting on their butts through the water. It looks hilarious.

Annabeth: *facepalm*

Percy: What? It looks like that.

Percy: Also they're named after a horse.

Annabeth: They're _not even related _tohorses!

Nico: Bye. I'm gonna go watch Goosebumps.

Leo: Where does that name even come from? Are there geese that give you bumps?

Nico: Didn't we agree not to speak on the same chapter?

Leo: Oh, yeah. See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!

Calypso: _Why _did he have to be the one to rescue me?


	62. Annabeth's Angry

**Leo: How was Death? No, I'm serious, how was Death like? ~ Dr. MKDemigodZ**

Leo: Well, sort of like sleeping, so I didn't know what was going on.

Hazel: Of course. Ask the second person who died, instead of the person who has a _lot _of experience with it.

Leo: I'm hurt.

Nico: Good.

Leo: Shut up.

Annabeth: Boys.

Nico: No.

Annabeth: _Boys._

Leo: Fine. I'll go get the duct tape.

Annabeth: _Boys!_

Nico: Then I'll have to call the police to report you for kidnapping.

Annabeth: _BOYS!_

Percy: You should have listened to Annabeth. Her anger is a lot scarier than monsters.

Annabeth: Percy, listen to your own advice and don't annoy me.

Percy: Yes, Annabeth.

Frank: I have a feeling we should stop them from getting into a full-on fight...that would probably be bad...

Hazel: I _am not _having my brother and my almost-great-grandson getting into a fight to the death.

Leo: Wait, what?


	63. A Wild Phineas Appears

**To Luke: I know you're dead, but since anyone can answer here, do you like Annabeth as a lover or as a friend? Because Annabeth really did have a crush on you before Percy came in. ~ Dr. MKDemigodZ**

Luke: As a little sister. And that was pretty obvious. It's usually pretty obvious when someone likes you. If you have a crush on someone, you wouldn't think they'd notice, but trust me, they do.

Nico: No, they don't.

Thalia: Oh yeah, _sure_ you knew about that.

Luke: I did!

Thalia: No, you didn't.

Percy: Guys, stop arguing.

Thalia: Why isn't Annabeth telling us to stop?

Luke: Yeah, why?

Thalia: Do you agree wtih every single thing I say?

Luke: ...Generally.

Percy: Annabeth's embarassed.

_{muffled shouting} AM NOT! _

Jason: She's completely embarassed.

Leo: Dude, don't make Annabeth angry.

Luke: Are these always like this?

Reyna: Yes. Yes, they are.

Phineas: That's my line!

Percy: _Phineas?!_

Phineas: Whoops. I went to the wrong dimension.

Luke:...

Luke: I'm going back to Elysium.


	64. Descendants

**To Leo, the...firebender: You are gonna die. Hades-**

Mal: Okay, whoa, wait, what? Hades is supposed to be back on the Isle of the Lost. Why is he here?

Nico: He's not on this "Isle of the Lost," he's my dad!

Mal: *squints* I've never seen you on the island before.

Evie: Oh, he's cute, though. Are you a prince?

Nico: ...No. No I am not.

Carlos: Let's get out of here. I think we took a wrong turn and I have no idea where we are.

Annabeth: New York.

Jay: I've never heard of that.

Percy: Who are you guys, exactly?

Mal: I am Mal, daughter of Maleficent.

Evie: Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen.

Jay: Jay, son of Jafar.

Carlos: Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil.

Leo: Like the song?

Carlos: Song?

Hazel: ...Isn't the Evil Queen in Snow White?

Annabeth: You're all kids of Disney villains! Or at least, you claim to be...

Mal/Evie/Jay/Carlos: What's Disney?

Rick Riordan: Get back to your movie and stay away from my characters.

Annabeth: You're usually not very helpful, why are you helping us now?

Frank: Maybe he wants to be nice...?

Jason:...I'm just gonna go now.


	65. Hazel Reads The Brick

**A/N: Oh my gods. I'm so sorry for being so inactive! I've been really busy with school and on Wattpad and oh my. Anyway, Yule was yesterday! (I'm Wiccan.) And Christmas is in four days. You know, one of my classmates in math suggested that we call it Chrisramahanudanzaa to include all of the holidays. Anyway...here's the chapter!**

**... **

**To everyone: Have-**

Leo: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chrisramahanudanzaa? That's not even including all of the holidays.

Author: *annoyed narrator voice* You are _literally _the child of a pagan deity. Why do you care?

Piper: And can we get back to the question?

Annabeth: I'm afraid we can't. This happens in every question, it just happened earlier this time.

Jason: What did I miss?

Hazel: CAN YOU JUST LET ME READ LES MISERABLES?

Nico: You're actually reading something that big?!

Hazel: SHUT UP! EPONINE IS DYING!

Everyone: ...

Reyna: This is why I don't come to Camp Half-Blood often.

Hazel: Sure it is, _Eponine._

Reyna: Huh?

Frank: ...

Percy: What is going on here?

Annabeth: Hazel's reading the brick.

Percy: Don't know what that means, but it's good she's not throwing it at Jason.

Jason: *glares*


	66. More Accidental Visitors Wander In

**A couple things:**

**First of all, I will only choose one question in between uploads to put in the story. It is easier that way. Second, I'm very sorry for not updating. I have been extremely busy with school. Anyway, enjoy!**

**. . .**

**To everyone: How do you spend your winter holidays? (Chrisramahanudanzaa, I guess it's called now) Oh, and try not to kill each other before you answer. Thanks! :) - Mtnclimber**

Percy: With my mom. Gods...I haven't spent a lot of time with her recently...you know what, I'm going to go up to her and Paul's apartment right now.

Annabeth: I'll go with him so he doesn't blow anything up.

Nico: I don't celebrate holidays.

Leo: By hanging mistletoe over random doorways to prank people into kissing each other.

Piper: Usually with my dad...if he's not busy...and if I don't suddenly find out I'm a demigod and have to save the world...

Jason: Uh...at camp. Or pranking random people with Reyna.

Jason: Do we still do that?

Reyna: We can if you want too.

*grin at each other*

Jason: NICO!

Nico: _What?!_

Jason: Shadow travel us away!

*shadow traveling*

Leo: That...wasn't weird...at all...

Hazel: Gods, I haven't celebrated any holiday since the 30s. Except the Feast of Fortuna. But when I did, my mom and I would sit by the fireplace, and she'd tell me stories.

Frank: ...

Frank: My mom and I did the same thing.

Thalia: Hmm...now it's with the Hunters. Before, it was just me, Annabeth, and Luke doing something together.

Luke: Can I answer then?

Marius Pontmercy: Cosette!

Thalia/Luke: What the Hades?

Marius: My God. What are these people wearing?

Bianca: Shoo.

Leo: WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON

Eponine Thenardier: Don't ask me, I'm just trying to get Marius to notice me.

Leo: WHO ARE YOU

Eponine: Who are you?

Leo: Good point.

Eponine: ...Anyway...I'm gonna go find Marius now...

Leo: Good luck.

Eponine: Thank you.

Hazel: DID LEO JUST BEFRIEND EPONINE

Hazel: *fangirling*


	67. Accidental Long Hiatus

**A/N: I'm so sorry for such a long hiatus! I've been busy on Wattpad and other things... For that, I'll have the demigods answer any questions you want! -Felix***

Nico: NO I WILL NOT ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS THEY WANT!

Piper: *hits Nico with newspaper*

Nico: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Piper: I wanted to be the first one to punch Leo!

Leo: ...I'm gonna go...

Piper: I'm going to go chase after Leo

Jason: I'll make sure she doesn't kill him...for dying...

Annabeth: Sorry I'm late. Family emergency.

Percy: What kind of family emergency?

Annabeth: Hard to explain.

Frank: I guess Hazel and I'll answer the questions...

Hazel: Yep!

***So. If you've talked to me before, you probably knew me as "Rachel." Since then, I have discovered that I am a trans guy, and have chosen the name Felix for myself. I like it because it means "lucky". **


End file.
